


这是个童话故事

by MuMuD



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	这是个童话故事

在很久很久以前，有一片富饶的土地，它依山傍海，这片土地上的居民每日过着简单却满足的生活  
而这片土地的领主，便是伟大的Howard Stark国王，他掌管着这片属于他的领土，保护着他的百姓们不受外来侵犯，英勇善战，却不残暴不仁，备受民众的爱戴，同时，他也深爱着自己的王后，当他美丽的妻子诞下男童之时，举国欢庆，国王为这名男童取名——Tony Stark，并下了一道密旨，当Tony能够满足要求的时候便将王位传给他  
就这样，Tony王子一天天地长大，王子继承了父亲的智慧还有母亲醉人的焦糖色的眸子，王子的聪慧带给了这个国家更多的发展和进步：他制造出了许多适合耕作的机器，即使是在缺少男丁的家庭里也可以有序合理地种植，等待秋天的丰收；他改造过的武器更加适合大多数的士兵，更加轻薄却坚实的盔甲保护着每一名骑兵......而且Tony王子谋略精湛，并且能言善辩，在他和许多百姓看来，他已经足以胜任国王一位   
王子渴望着自己能像父亲一样掌管这片土地，他的每一次创造都是为了向自己的父亲证明自己。可是，令许多人不解的是Howard国王仍旧没有将自己的王位传给Tony，而国王给出的理由则是Tony王子现在还没有满足成为国王的全部条件，对于这个解释，王子当然有所不满，而每次Tony与父亲理论两人争得面红耳赤的时候，他的母亲总会站到两人之间，白皙的双手捧起王子的脸，在王子气得微微泛红的脸颊上轻吻，然后转身拥住自己的丈夫，用她温润的声音说道：  
“我亲爱的Tony，你缺少的是一位王后”  
“王后？”王子疑惑了  
“对，一位属于你自己的爱人，就像Howard国王与我，你的父亲与我”  
“不，母亲，爱情于我无用，它根本创造不出任何价值”  
“我的儿子，看来现在的你真的不适合成为一名国王”  
争论总是如此不了了之，母亲的话对Tony而言，无用却不解，Tony曾因此向自己的贴身管家Jarvis还有自己的女官Pepper抱怨，爱情的对于一个国家没有任何用处，可两人却总是因为自己的话而摇摇头   
时间就这样地安详地流淌，直到一天，国王与王后要到东方进行外交 而，Howard国王手下有一名很坏很坏的臣子，他一直觊觎着王位，因此在这次国王与王后外交出访的回程途中，他备下埋伏，暗杀了国王和王后。  
得逞后的臣子决定乘胜追击，立刻命人要将这次没有一道出行的Tony王子一并除掉，就这样Tony王子被恶臣的手下一路追杀  
王子跑啊跑，跑啊跑，跑了不知过了多久，他跑到山崖边，山崖下是汹涌的大海，海浪在山下翻腾着，一下一下重重地敲打在山的岩石，仿佛连这山都想卷食吞下  
王子被逼得走投无路，一个杀手突然向前，趁王子不备，一剑刺入胸口，王子就这样掉入了狂暴的大海之中，胸中的血色也随着大量海水地稀释消失得无影无踪了

Tony王子完完全全地浸入了海水之中，胸口的伤因为过度的疼痛和海水的刺激已经让Tony麻木了，Tony觉得自己应该无法报父母的仇了，自己也将就这样死在海水之中，在完全失去意识的恍惚之间，他感觉到自己眼前一片明亮，然后一条长长的紫色鱼尾，再然后就陷入了永久的黑暗

深海之中——  
一个棕黄色短发的年轻人，奋力地摆动着他紫色的尾巴，飞快地向一个方向游着，他的背上挎着一柄弯弓，一路上惊散了三次抱团的沙丁鱼，其中一条上了年纪的转身向身边的另一条沙丁鱼说：  
“我们的小王子今天还是那么精神”  
“但是，我们的小王子怀里抱着的是什么东西？”   
年轻人拼了命地游动，像阵疾风般冲进一栋珊瑚屋里  
“Nat！Nat！”  
随着喊声从里屋游出来一位亮黑色长尾的红发女人  
“够了!Clint我能听见，你再这样我就施法把你的小嘴儿封上，让你说不了话，吃不了你的小甜饼”   
“Nat，Nat，救救他，还有，别封我的嘴”年轻人因为女人的威胁缩了缩自己白嫩的脖子   
这时女人才注意到年轻人怀里的人，没错，一个人，真正的人，而不是他们这群生活在海里，离不开的半人半鱼，也就是传说中的美人鱼  
怀中的人胸前被利器戳开，基本上没什么能救他的了  
“没救了，扔了吧”女人盯着年轻人怀里的人无所谓地耸耸肩  
“不，不会的，Nat你是最厉害的巫师，你一定能治好他的”年轻人急得团团转  
“Clint，我是个巫师，我也是个商人”女人悠哉地游到了镜子面前，慵懒地梳了梳自己的红发  
“救他，可以”  
女人抬手指了指镜子里昏迷不醒的人  
“你能拿什么东西来交换？”  
“我，我去拿Coulson前几天刚得到的威士忌给你！”年轻人望着女人，眼睛里充满了急切  
“Clint想清楚，你都不知道他是谁，是好是坏，你真的要救他？”  
“救，总不能看着他死了”Clint咬了咬下唇   
“唉”女人微微叹了口气  
“好吧，记得把那瓶威士忌给我拿来”

 

“你终于醒了！”  
Tony王子觉得自己好像睡了一个世纪那么长，耳边总有个好听的男声在说个不停，终于他磨磨蹭蹭地睁开眼睛，焦糖色的眼睛从失焦到清晰，他看见了一双清澈的蓝眼睛  
“我这是在哪？”刚刚苏醒的Tony还是晕晕乎乎的，周围陌生的环境让他迷惑  
“嘿！我叫Clint Barton，你现在在海里” 

从Tony王子居住深海已经有一个月之久，胸口的伤基本没有了危险刚醒过来时，王子焦急地希望能够回到陆地，为自己的父母报仇复国，但现实却要他好好地养伤，并且王子自己也是清楚现在的他孤身一人，根本没有任何能力报仇

头几天里，Tony王子沉浸在自己的痛苦之中，直到第六天王子才对给他送来饭食的Clint说了句“谢谢”，而这句“谢谢”成为了Tony王子与Clint友谊建立的桥梁，Clint的活泼美好慰藉着Tony王子的心，虽然依旧有心结，但是我们的王子终于还是振作了起来

在与Clint聊天的过程中，王子才知道治疗他的女巫师叫作Natasha，她魔法高强，几乎无所不能，但却也是一名狡猾的商人，每次其他生物来求助，她都要拿到她想要的报酬

Tony王子曾想等到自己的伤痊愈，到时候无论付出什么都要请求她的帮助

为了救活Tony王子，Natasha在他胸前的戳口上凝聚了她的魔法，不仅救活了他，还赋予他在海底生存的能力，这神奇的魔法被装在海底稀有的矿石制成的容器里，就好像陆地上的琉璃一般折射着魔法球的色彩

带着神秘力量的色彩犹如他醒来时第一次见到那双眼睛，那样的蓝色，父亲曾经送给母亲的蓝宝石都会在其面前失色

王子殿下又失神想起了醒来见到的第一个人，这已经不是我们今天的第一次了，这种现象让Tony殿下机智的头脑疑惑不解，却又沉醉不已

“Tony! Tony! 快跟我来”慌忙闯进屋内的正是他正想着的Clint——海底世界备受宠爱的小王子，快乐让Clint声音的语调上扬，水亮的长尾也在随着他的兴奋摆动

“Cli——”的半声，Clint就握住Tony王子的手腕转身冲了出去

在途中，他们穿过了一片巨型海藻林，这些东西可以比得过陆地上最高的灯塔，藻叶随着海水轻轻地摇头摆尾，在森林里Clint还救了一条被章鱼闯入洞穴的红鱼，然后他们路过沉船乐园，一群鹦鹉鱼在不停地追逐玩闹，最后望见一对和他们同方向的海龟母子，Tony王子才反应过来Clint想要带他去的地方，当然王子殿下还得到了一枚海龟宝宝的吻

“哗啦——”

Clint跃起，落下来的海水冲刷Clint不同寻常的鱼尾，湿漉漉的头发一束一束，那双眼眸在光的映衬变得璀璨

但是，Tony王子并没有优秀的“游泳”本领，所以他只能爬上浅滩，上气不接下气

“还来得及”Clint双手撑在滩岸，长尾留在冰凉凉的海水中

“现在快天亮了，我们要在这儿干什么？”Tony王子终于缓过了自己的疲惫，转头望向Clint

美丽的紫色，Tony王子一直都想伸出手去触碰

我到底是怎么了？Tony殿下思忖

“Tony，看那边！”Clint激动地大喊，手指着远处大海与天空的交界

远处的海水瞬间被浸染上阳光的颜色，虽然它还只露出小半张脸，大朵大朵的云彩为有些害羞的太阳敞开身体，好像话剧拉开幕帘，要这位羞涩的演员能够彻底地向万物展现自己的神采，它渐渐地褪去自己的羞赧，缓缓的姿态好似能让众人细细欣赏自己的美

靠近它的任何都会有幸分得它的光辉，它身边的海就这样被赐予了一份紫色

Clint的颜色就是这样得到的吗？Tony王子在如此美景下又分了神

在Tony殿下还是个孩子的时候，乳母曾经讲起过美人鱼的故事：据说人鱼居住在很深很深的海底，冒险家们冒着大海的危险也要见到他们，只因传说这些神奇的物种会使人心动不已，让人获得向往的幸福。虽然从没有过勇士能够见到，但是仍旧有一批又一批的人们去追寻着

“Tony，日出是最美的”

“谢谢你，Clint”

他们再也没有说些什么，就在那儿安安静静地等待，太阳已经彻底地大放异彩，可他们仍然没有声响，Tony王子非常想要寻问，但无声的阻力制止了他，一些东西在Tony王子的心中渐渐滋生，但王子还是不明白是什么

看到Tony痊愈时，Clint立刻露出了笑容，却又慢慢地收起，因为美丽的人鱼知道，痊愈不仅意味着Tony王子的康复，也意味着他的离开

Clint不希望Tony王子离开这片大海，离开他身边，Clint在第一次看见意外闯入海底的殿下时就爱上了他，丘比特顽劣地将箭射向了他的心，知道王子的故事后，Clint马上就想到了Natasha，他第一次自私地不想让王子知道关于Natasha的能力

可是爱情叫人自私，却又教人无私

Clint隐藏了自己的感情，陪伴着王子，直到今天见到一个痊愈的王子，难受的人鱼知道时间到了，所以他选择他最美好的景象留给心中的王子

“我们去见Nat吧”

 

“我可以帮你，但是我想你知道我的规矩，王子殿下”女巫黑得摄人的长尾晃到了Tony的眼睛

“我愿意付出任何代价！”

“那好吧”说完，Natasha将涂着猩红的手靠近了Tony王子的心，女巫的眼睛有摄魂的能力，紧紧地盯住王子的眼睛，口中低语着魔咒

 

“我会请神族来帮你，当你踏出这片海我的报酬，你的请求便会生效”  
自从Howard国王和王后遇害之后，恶臣带着被收买的士兵闯入并且占领了王宫，屠杀反抗的皇室成员和大臣，关押他们的亲信，抢夺这片土地的皇权，他靠着残忍的手段镇压控制着整个王宫

而对于平民，他宣称Howard国王和王后还有Tony王子在外访的途中遭遇意外，均已身亡。然而浩大的国家势必需要有人来领导，在Howard国王临死前将国王的权力交给了他，让他来统治王国

就是如此，恶臣在掌握权力不久，就开始不断地增加赋税，大肆征兵，将大量的金钱投入在武器制造上，与Howard国王和平共处的思想不同，恶臣蓄谋已久，想要征讨其他国家，好让自己成为整个世界的国王，并且，他对附属小国更要求，每年必须两次以上的进贡，如果有违抗他命令的人便会立即处死

暴政下，这片土地不停淋上血色，民众在恶臣的统治阴影下瑟瑟发抖

可是Tony Stark——这位聪慧勇敢的王子又出现了，他带领着神族，那个传闻中神圣善战的民族，他们组成的军队战无不胜

因此，Tony王子十分顺利地进入王宫，制服恶臣身边所有的守卫士兵，但是，恶臣仍旧不死心，举刀冲向了王子，为了能够为父母报仇，Tony王子没有让其他人插手，终在两人激烈的打斗中，将自己的剑刺进了恶臣的心脏

Tony王子终于报了仇，重回王宫，他救出了之前被关起来的Jarvis和Pepper，开始着手去恢复被恶臣弄得一团糟的制度

陪伴着Tony王子的女官Pepper在发现王子卸下盔甲后胸前出现的魔法球，惊讶出声，镶在王子胸前的东西现在泛着有些诡异的蓝光，当Pepper问起它的来历时

“不知道，我不知道，Pepper，我在一个海边醒过来的时候它就已经在那儿了，它救了我的命，神族使者说因为它的召唤他们才来帮助我，可是我却什么都想不起来”

Tony王子对于自己一个月的经历毫无头绪，像是被谁干脆地将他的记忆掩埋

时间就这样在王国的恢复中流过，在Tony王子的勤政下，国家又慢慢地回归正轨，除了恶臣的妻儿家眷还被关在牢中没有处置以外，叛乱的事已经告一段落了，于是大臣们开始烦恼起国王的归属

本来，王位应该在Tony王子平息一切混乱之后直接继承，但是Howard先王曾经许诺，如果Tony王子满足了他订下胜任国王的全部条件，那么他的王位就是Tony王子的

但是，整个国家的人都知晓他们敬爱的Tony王子没有妻子，没有满足Howard先王的要求

一些大臣认为Tony王子拯救了王国，他就是国王；而另一些则认为王子虽然有大功，但是先王的规则一定有它的道理，所以现在的王子还不能成为国王

他们在王宫中从白天争执到夜晚，又从夜晚辩驳至太阳初升

就在这样的争吵之中，一位大臣忽然说道：

“为什么不直接为Tony王子选一位美丽的妻子，这样不就满足先王的要求了吗？”

在大臣说道“美丽的妻子”时，Tony王子的心里闪过一双称得起美丽的蓝眼睛，如同他胸口那团蓝色一样，不不不，王子想到，这双眼睛的蓝色要更干净，闪闪发亮，那如海水一般的瞳色闪得王子心疼，王子想好好地看看这汪海水的主人，却怎么都做不到

无故恼怒的王子大声宣布：“从明天起，在全国范围内挑选这个国家未来的王后！”

这时候，王子的贴身管家走上近前，凑到了王子耳边轻语：

“王子殿下，恶臣的儿子打晕了两个侍卫，逃了出来，现在已被巡逻的士兵捕获，要如何处置他？”

“杀了他，还有其他人！”杀亲之仇让王子对恶臣的一切深恶痛绝，王子的父母既然是被恶臣所杀，那他也要杀掉他所有的亲人，因仇恨滋生的残忍蒙蔽了Tony王子的理智与仁慈

“明天，在最繁华的街上，我要让所有人都看到他们的死！”

说完话的Tony王子拂袖而去，残留的戾气吓坏了在场的人们

 

深海之中——

“Nat，你答应我吧”紧紧握住女巫的手臂，Clint充满了乞求

“Clint，我不是在和你开玩笑，我们不能离开海里”Natasha毫不客气将手从禁锢中抽出

“我知道可以的，女巫有能力让我拥有一双人类的腿”意外走露的秘密被纯真的Clint知道了

对Tony王子的爱意不但没有随着他的离开而慢慢淡化，反而伴随两人分隔的距离变得越来越多，心那么大点儿的空间怎么能装得下呢？

“那是要付出代价的，Clint！你难道也想成为海上的泡沫吗？”Natasha不忍地望向Clint——自己心中的朋友，家人

“我愿意，我只想看看他”

屋子中安静了，沉默了半天的女巫终于开口：

“好吧”

“我们是不能出现在人类面前的，因此我隐藏了Tony王子的记忆。我可以施咒赐予你一双人类的腿，但是时限只有一个月，直到太阳完全出来的那一刻，如果王子没有想起你，那么你也会成为海上的泡沫，我的咒语是无法收回，所以，Clint，你真的确定吗？”

“我愿意，Nat”坚定的目光像一柄长刀在剜得女巫心痛不已

 

“快去看看，Tony王子要处决恶臣的家眷！”

“不会吧，Tony王子不是这么残忍的人啊？”

“我也不知道，挺吓人的”

“别说了，反正是恶臣的家眷，活该！你俩不去我去了”

恶臣在王国中闹得民众怨声载道，许多人敢怒而不敢言，今天王子要处决他的家人也算出气，但是大多数人觉得这太残忍了，他们只是家人不足被处决，大臣们劝过Tony王子，但得到的只是王子的一通怒火

“唉”一位老人步伐缓慢地往自己的屋子方向走去，善良的老人没有办法看到好几条生命在自己眼前结束

“前面是发生了什么事吗？老人家”获得了双腿的Clint第一次感受到脚踏实地的充实感，开始的时候，他在岸边踉踉跄跄，兴奋不已，练习了好一会儿才往Tony王子的国家走，刚走到皇城中便看到人们急急忙忙的

“敬爱的Tony王子要处决恶臣的家人，就在前面，人聚在一起的那地方”老人抬头瞥了一眼这个带着好奇心的年轻人

“Tony要杀了他们？”没见过人类杀戮的Clint惊得眼睛瞪得大大的

“这不行！”

说完话，Clint就要急匆匆地跑去，但跑了几步却停了下来

“谢谢您”真诚的致谢伴着微笑，老人愣愣地望向刚刚的小伙子

“他竟然直呼王子殿下的名字？”

“今天，Tony王子将要处决恶臣的这几名家眷。恶臣欺骗民众，弑杀国王与王后，破坏王国繁荣，罪大恶极，已被王子殿下处死，作为他的家人，这些人理应受到相同的惩罚”一名大臣站在众人面前，宣布着王子的决定

果不其然，这样的决定引起了大家的议论，坐在看台的Tony王子内心也有些松动，但是一想到自己的恨意，这些松动也就视而不见了

台下的议论声，台上的痛哭声，刽子手们举起手中的刀，猛地发狠

“等一下！”台下的人群中窜出了一个人，正是刚刚着急跑来阻止的Clint，人们为这个出声的青年让出一条道路

“什么人？”台前的大臣喊道

“我是...我是谁不重要，这些人不能杀”Clint答应Natasha不能说出自己的名字，他挺起胸膛，希望能让自己显得更有说服力，在这么多人面前他感到了些紧张

“你——”

“让他到我这儿来”

Tony王子打断了大臣未出口的斥责，转身走进了临时的房间里，刚刚的一瞥让Tony的心跳得快了起来，不正常地悸动让Tony王子想对这个青年一探究竟

“王子殿下”身边的Jarvis轻声提醒

刚才台下的Clint现在被人带到了王子面前，王子示意了一下，屋内的其他人全部回避，走出了房间

漂亮的蓝色，王子在心里赞美道，蓝色！青年的眼睛与自己心中的瞧不清主人的那双蓝眼睛一模一样！

王子在回宫后的每一次睡梦中都会遇到这样蓝色的拥有者，望着他产生的感觉牵动着王子脑中的每一根神经，那么熟悉，王子想要再近一些，把他的脸好好地印刻在自己的记忆里，但却一动不能动，他使出了全身的力气奋力一起，得到的只是他独自坐在床上，午夜的月光只能柔和地抚摸他的头发来抚慰王子不完整的心

而Clint看着自己朝思暮想的心上人也是激动不已，但是表面上他仍要保持平静，第一次见面的人不能有这样的激烈情感，Clint不断地提醒着自己

“为什么不能杀他们？”从震惊中出来的王子冲着Clint说道，他注意到了青年的手指微微颤动，这表示惊恐，可能是紧张引起的，一股王子自己说不明的力量让他想伸手握住微颤的手指，放在掌心内用最温柔的方式细细安抚，可是他毫无理由

“因为——”Clint的声音也颤动了，却仍旧努力地控制着声线,“他们是无辜的，犯错的是她的丈夫，是他们的父亲”

“但错误是他杀了我的父亲和母亲！”谈论起父母的Tony王子像一点就着的火焰，王子试过去停止自己的恨意，但他一个人根本做不到

“可仇恨不是杀戮就能结束的，T——，王子殿下，这份恨意扎根在您心里，鲜血只会成为它的养料”

“那我该怎么办？我能怎么办！”幸好在屋内，王子的脸上露出了如同不经事孩童一般的无助苍白，这样的神情若是让外面的民众看到必定会引起大乱的，皇室家族永远都应该表现坚强勇敢，游刃有余

Tony王子事后回想自己当时也觉得奇怪，为什么自己会面对一个见了一面的人卸下这些日子建立的坚强

这样的神情其他人可能会惊恐，但对于Clint而言却并非如此。昏迷时的Tony梦魇，自己父母在眼前被杀，梦将内心的脆弱表现出来，每当这样的时候，Clint一直都是陪在身边，搂住Tony颤动的身体哼唱小时候他的母后为了哄他停止哭闹而唱的曲子，虽然不清醒，但意识却将这些记入，成了一种赤裸裸的本能，一种信任

心疼的Clint咬了咬牙，可现在唯一能做的就是继续控制着自己，可他此时也像缺了口的大坝，情绪如同潮水汹涌地侵蚀着裂口

“殿下您愿意把它连根拔掉吗？”

Tony王子无措极了，紧紧地盯着Clint

猛烈的情绪最终吞噬了所有的理智，Clint就像以前那样，把王子搂进了怀中

“我会陪着您的”

Tony王子收回了处死的命令，将恶臣的家眷贬为平民，放他们离开了

而Clint则被带进了王宫中，安排在离Tony王子寝宫不远的住处，每日同女官Pepper和管家Jarvis一起陪伴在他身边

众人对这位突然出现在Tony王子身边的人感到好奇，而王子仅说了句“他是我的朋友”

Clint有着讨人喜欢的性格，他的开朗活泼，明朗的笑容，最重要的是他的真诚让身边的人心生好感，就连平日严厉的Pepper都会在Clint犯些小错时选择睁一只眼闭一只眼

Tony王子除了两人第一见面时的失态，之后一直保持着他平时的风度。十几天的相处，让他与Clint的相处越来越随性放松，他心中的熟悉感越来越浓，王子为了解开自己的疑惑，不止一次地询问Clint，可Clint无论如何都未说起自己的名字，来自哪里，王子唯一知道便是这个朋友十分喜欢水，Tony王子曾在皇宫中的浴池内找到在里面泡了有一个上午的Clint，而之后两人就一个在池边，一个在池内的聊了一个下午，直到Jarvis过来提醒，两人才注意到了时间

映着折射阳光池水的蓝色眼睛，仅在腰间裹了条浴巾的人又让Tony王子失眠了一个夜晚

朋友之间不应该是这样的，Tony王子知道这个道理，但对于他们两人之间的关系，王子殿下并不知道应该怎么样去界定

Tony王子仍没有停止做同样的梦，梦中的眼睛依旧蓝得醉人，好像每天见到的那个人，不，就是那个人，可Tony王子急切地想要证明的时候，他仍然会惊醒，但是和之前有些不同，他开始能见到那双眼睛的主人朦胧的轮廓了

就这样又过了快一个星期

 

“王子殿下，这是筛选出来可以作为未来王后的人选”Pepper站在Tony王子的身后，看着站在镜子前整理服饰的王子汇报

王子望向眼前镜子里自己胸前的光球，射出的光仿佛成为王子生命的支撑，蓝色的光芒越来越美，正在进行中的变化好似才是它的本来面目

王子有些疑惑，这颜色好像更像他的瞳色了，那份诡异是不是褪去了些？

“殿下？”Pepper看着出神的王子，呼唤道

“嗯？哦，你说什么？”

“Tony——”  
“这份是筛选出来能够作为未来王后的人选”

“你，你来啦”Tony王子看见过来的Clint出声道，但王子总觉得自己有些心虚，虽然他并不知道为什么？这个人陪在身边后他出现过太多次不解了

“那，殿下，我先告退了”将手中的资料放下后，Pepper识趣地带着其他人离开了屋内

“Tony，你要结婚了吗？”Clint问得小心翼翼，听到自己的心上人要与他人结伴，谁都会难过，何况是如此爱他的Clint

陪在Tony身边却不记得，Clint尽了自己最大的努力试图让Tony能有所回想，但是至今都没有成功。他开始接受这样的结果了，所以他珍惜自己现在待在Tony身边的每一秒，他想待到最后一刻，然后偷偷离开消失

但他万万没有想到Tony会在这个时候要选妃，这样的打击对Clint来说沉重了些，可他还是强打起精神，像平常一样“开心”地看着Tony——他的心上人

“父亲的要求，如果没有未来的王后我无法成为国王”Tony王子解释着，他看见了Clint心中的忧伤，漂亮的眼睛并不擅长隐藏情绪，这样的Clint让他的心有点儿疼，同时为了这份忧伤，王子又有些窃喜

眼前的人为了自己要选妃而难过，自己因为他的表现而高兴，王子殿下的心里有些明朗了

“愿意陪我跳支舞吗？”王子忽然没头没尾地说了一句

Clint沉浸在难过的情绪中，在快被淹没时听到了王子的邀请，他呆呆地看着邀请的王子，自从有了这双腿，他还从未跳过舞

“可是我不会啊”看着王子的半弯下腰的邀请，Clint不知所措

“我可以教你”说着王子不容拒绝地引着Clint的手搭在自己的肩上，然后将自己的手拦在Clint腰间，另一只手牵起Clint的手

王子耐心地教着Clint舞步，而Clint因为新奇的东西暂时放下了忧伤，两个人在房间里合着Tony王子数着的拍子，前进，后退，旋转，期间Clint踩到了几次王子的脚，但王子并没有介意

“我希望我的爱人能和我在我们的婚礼上跳这只舞，所以多陪我练练吧”王子轻声地诉说着想法

“婚礼”两个字让Clint遗忘的难受又找了回来，他想离开房间好好地平复一下心情，可刚要转过身，却发现王子的手还拦在自己的腰上，他使了使劲儿，却发现腰上的手也跟着自己使劲

“Tony请让我离开”Clint出声请求

“不行”

两个人就这么在房间中心僵持着，四目相视，什么东西却开始起作用，空气跟着开始激起了些化学反应

胸前的光辉衬托着对方的眸子，美丽的蓝色，深沉的焦糖色，越来越近的距离，双唇轻轻触碰到彼此

“Sir，午餐时间到了”

敲门声吓着了Clint，从未经历过这样接触的Clint一把推开了王子，转身飞快地离开了房间

屋外的Jarvis和Pepper被突然冲出来的Clint也是吓了一跳

而屋内的王子却笑着看着两个人以及跑远了的身影

“Pepper把这些资料拿走吧，我们有其他更重要的事情做了”

自从那天的事情过后，Clint与Tony王子便没有怎么碰过面，王子好像有很费神的事情要做，已经好几天没怎么离开他的工作间了；Clint在那天之后也在有意地躲着王子，他本是想在最后一天偷偷离开，而这样的行为会让他的不舍疯狂地增长

 

时间是残酷的  
离一个月期限的前一天半夜里

Clint偷偷进入王子的房间，看着还在梦里的王子，他最后一次地搂住他，在月光的陪伴下又一次哼唱起曲调安抚着睡梦中的人，在临走之前他想要告诉王子自己的名字，但是承诺却让他无法说出，他红着眼眶，美丽的蓝眼睛泛着雾气，温柔地舒展开王子的手，用自己的手指在掌心内轻轻地滑动——

“别走！”

Tony王子再次从梦中惊醒，身边还是没有任何人在，只有胸前散发着海蓝的光芒，自己的手掌心微微泛湿

 

这是个重要的日子，无论对谁

Clint再一次地环视了自己的屋子，他想把这快乐的一切牢牢地印在脑子里，即使成为了泡沫也要把记忆锁在在自己的泡泡里

“你在这！”Tony王子兴奋地闯进了他的屋里

“To——”

“快来！”Tony王子高兴地像个孩子，握住Clint的手腕转身跑了出去

他们跑了一路，跑出了诺大的王宫，又跑过了热闹的集市，Clint还不小心装翻了几篮子水果，两个人只好停下来一边捡起果子一边道歉，然后，他们跑出了皇城，两个人跑了好久好久，终于来到了目的地——

“这漂亮吗？”

Clint吃惊地看着眼前的景象，王子带他来到了他的家——那片海，Clint转过头惊愕地盯着王子

Tony王子在凝视中，缓缓地单膝跪地，掏出埋在工作间苦苦设计了一个多星期的东西——一枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的戒指

 

远处的海天交界褪去了丝丝黑幕

 

“从出生至今，我从未认为爱情对我是个有什么用处的东西，它不能让我创造出任何提高效率的东西，我也从来没有认同过父亲对我的要求，有没有一位爱人对我治理国家而言没有什么关系，母亲的忠告我从未真正理解”

 

海的尽头开始泛白，一个橙红的小点露出了头

 

“但是现在，我知道我的想法是多么的错误，我终于明白了他们的意思。我的爱人能与我一同分享快乐，能与我一同承担痛苦，当我只身一人时不会孤独，当我被蒙蔽双眼时陪伴我找到正确的路”

 

太阳又一次地逐渐展开自己的身姿，向世人诉说着自己的美，大半露出，光辉糅合进了海水的湛蓝，颜色好似人鱼曾经拥有鱼尾的颜色

 

“有人和我说过日出是最美的，所以，你还愿意今后把所有的最美与我一同分享吗？”

 

太阳已经只剩一点没有出来了，红，蓝，紫，被打翻在这样的天海画布上，美得人心都要碎了

 

Clint早就泪流满面，在生命中的最后一天，结束的最后一刻，虽然王子依旧没有想起他，但这一切已经足够了

 

太阳这个大圆球最低点贴离海平面的那刻—— 

 

“Clint”


End file.
